Profecía
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Para drabbles30min. Fandom: Harry Potter. Personajes: Albus Dumbledore y Patricia Trelawney. Reto 1: Alguien regala unos calcetines a Albus. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se los da?


¡Hola de nuevo! Llevo un par de drabbles escritas para drabbles30m en los últimos meses. Los había posteado en el LJ, ya casi no me acordaba de este sitio xD.

Creía que ya nadie me leía, pero resulta que ayer me metí y encontré que tenía comentarios nuevos, cosa que me hizo muchísima ilusión. Si me has comentado en Alter the End o cualquier otra, responderé al review en cuanto mi triple lobotomía aprenda a usar fanfiction de nuevo.

Para drabbles30min  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Personajes: Albus Dumbledore y Patricia Trelawney.  
Reto # 1: Alguien regala unos calcetines a Albus. ¿Quién¿Por qué¿Cómo se los da?

**Profecía**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba tranquilamente sentado enfrente de su amplio escritorio, enfrascado en la ardua tarea de reorganizar los artilugios que se encontraban sobre él. De momento, había conseguido tres categorías: inocuos, potencialmente peligrosos, secretos y problemáticos.

El director se tiró levemente de la barba por quinta vez en esa mañana. Éste último montón lo formaban un péndulo helicoidal (maravilla de la geométrica), un jarrón de colores cuyas propiedades mágicas había olvidado por completo y una caja de hierbas envueltas que los muggles denominaban corrientemente "puros".

El sexto tirón de barba le sorprendió con una llamada a la puerta de su despacho. Una llamada que más bien parecía hecha por un pájaro carpintero que por cualquier otro ser humano.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, una diminuta cabeza recubierta por una enmarañada melena casi a lo afro se coló por un resquicio de la puerta.

-Pase, Trelawney –concedió el director con un suspiro.

La encorvada y huesuda adivina entró con torpes movimientos que pretendían crear un aura de misticismo y andares vaporosos, que en realidad creaban la sensación de estar ante un ánade a punto de remontar el vuelo tras una caída.

-He de hablarle de un asunto de máxima importancia, Albus -susurró como si temiera ser escuchada-. Un asunto primordial. Las alineaciones de los posos me lo han revelado. ¡Mercurio ha hablado!

Dumbledore suspiró largamente mientras dejaba con cuidado el jarrón de colores sobre una de las estanterías.

-Patricia Trelawney¿puede saberse a qué te refieres esta vez?

La inquieta profesora hurgó nerviosamente entre sus enrevesadas capas de ropa.

-Traigo un artilugio que va a salvarle la vida.

Ante el atónito director, sacó con aire triunfal un viejo par de calcetines que en su día presumiblemente fueron marrones.

El silencio que sobrevino solo se vio interrumpido por el ulular de un par de lechuzas desde el exterior. A Dumbledore se le había helado la sangre. Definitivamente, la profesora de adivinación había perdido por completo la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, profesora –sonrió como buenamente pudo-. Los dejaré aquí, junto al escritorio.

-Recuerde mis palabras –graznó la profesora con el semblante serio-. Estará usted en peligro.

Y dicho esto, abandonó el despacho con la misma vaporosidad que en su llegada, tanto que poco faltó para que diese con sus huesos en los peldaños de la escalera.

Una vez a solas, Albus soltó una sonora carcajada.

"Esta Trelawney"-pensó- "primero me dice que me encuentro en peligro, y luego me regala unos calcetines parecidos a los de Dobby. Me parece que debería tener unas vacaciones la pobre. Iré a verla en cuanto acabe de ordenar la mesa".

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de acercarse a su escritorio, pues la estantería donde se había apoyado durante el discurso de la adivina cedió con un ruido seco, precipitando una cantidad de libros, papeles y artilugios al suelo de la habitación.

Con una maldición y el enésimo suspiro, se agachó y empezó a recoger pausadamente los desperfectos del desafortunado accidente: un libro de hechizos personales, la versión mágica de un estetoscopio, un jarrón blanco, unos pergaminos medievales…

Una terrible sospecha se apoderó de su mente a los pocos segundos. Él no tenía ningún jarrón blanco, y el que se encontraba en el suelo se parecía sospechosamente al de colores vistosos que antes se encontraba en su escritorio, y que debido a la intervención de la profesora había tenido que dejar en la estantería.

Si, en ESA estantería.

Pero¿y los colores?

Una segunda revelación le recordó que había recibido un artículo de broma de un viejo amigo hacía décadas, que traspasaba los colores.

Con cierto pánico comprobó cómo sus pies desnudos (ya que sus zapatillas se habían quedado tras la mesa) estaban teñidos de una jugosa combinación de todos los colores del arco iris.

Sin saber si reir o llorar, sus ojos se posaron accidentalmente en los calcetines que Trelawney le acababa de regalar.

Con una carcajada se anotó mentalmente que para las próximas navidades, la profesora de adivinación recibiría una cesta de navidad más grande.


End file.
